


Under the Mistletoe

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts a new mistletoe tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Blair had no sooner shut the door to the loft when eager hands divested him of his pack and jacket. He opened his mouth to protest the forceful handling, but found it filled with Jim’s tongue. Warm hands burrowed beneath his layers of clothing and explored his chilled skin, stoking his internal heat.

Jim kissed him lazily, but deeply. Dizzy, Blair leaned against the door; his hands clenching the back of Jim’s shirt in order to stay upright. Jim pulled back ever so slightly and grinned at him. Blair leaned forward, but Jim shook his head. Nipping Blair’s nose, he moved to his neck and slowly worked his way down Blair’s now bare chest. When Jim’s lips finally closed around his aching need, Blair arched off the door. He threw his head back and bit his lips, trying to prevent his moan from becoming any louder than it already was. For a surreal moment, his eyes focused on a ball of mistletoe hanging over the door. No sooner had he had the thought then his passion exploded and he found himself kneeling on the floor beside Jim.

“You know, it’s traditional to kiss beneath the mistletoe,” he whispered, once he could find his voice.

“You have your tradition and I have mine,” Jim said smugly.

“Yeah, well then I’m taking it down before Simon comes over tonight!”


End file.
